1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a slide rail structure, and more particular, to a slide rail structure for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, computers can be categorized into personal computers (PCs), servers, and supercomputers according to the applications thereof. A PC usually has one or two processors and is used for processing general business documents or multimedia information. Servers are usually used for performing more complicated tasks or for storing larger quantity of data. Servers disposed with two to four, or even up to eight or sixteen processors are usually used in order to meet the present requirements of network computing. Supercomputers having hundreds or even thousands processors connected in series are usually adopted in high performance computing.
Presently, the most commonly used servers are rack mount computers which can be stacked and connected in series. According to this design, the motherboard in a rack mount computer is greatly reduced in its size, and a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and a hard disk are respectively disposed on the motherboard, and the motherboard is then mounted onto a rack through slide rails. As a result, the space taken by the motherboard can be reduced and the motherboard itself can be replaced conveniently. Each server is actually an independent and replaceable computer and which has been developed into today's rack mount server having slim appearance, high space efficiency, lower power consumption, and easy management.
Slide rail structures are usually disposed in pairs on both sides of a computer for supporting the computer and guiding the computer to horizontally move into or out of the rack. Moreover, a slide rail structure usually includes an external slide rail and an internal slide rail which work together to allow a computer to move correspondingly to the rack.
However, the internal slide rail has to be assembled to one side of the computer to work together with the external slide rail assembled to the rack. In other words, there must be enough space between the computer and the rack for accommodating both the internal and the external slide rail in order to fabricate the slide rails and the computer. Accordingly, a wider computer may not be installed onto a rack when too much space is taken by the internal and external slide rails.